Pele
|name= Pele |kanji= ペル |romaji=''Peru'' |alias= Mari Tachibana (橘真真, Tachibana Mari) Pele of the Genesis Flames (,) |status= Alive |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= 29-31 (Biologically) 2000+ (Chronologically) |blood type= |education= |hair color= Varies |eye color= Varies |vision= |skin tone= Fair |height= Varies |weight= Varies |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= Mizuki Tachibana (Foster Daughter) Ludius Grande Di Tetsuya (Son-in-law) Ludius Grande Di Suiko (Granddaughter) (Grandson) |magic= Lava God Slayer Magic Fire Magic Telepathy Avatar Magic |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Pele (ペル, Peru) is a nigh-omnipotent who currently resides in the land of . A traveling entity who chose to leave the realm of the gods, she would eventually trek across the peninsula continent that came to be known as . Retreating for a time, she would watch the land to be populated by individuals from other countries before observing the development of cultures. Watching them fracture into sovereign states as national identities formed around like-minded people and their ideas for civilization. Having continued this observation for a millennia or so, she would chose to walk among them once more, going by various names as she blended with masses. Over the course of this sojourn she would traverse the lands of Bosco, finding one particular practice of theirs distasteful if not infuriating: slavery. When crossing through one of the many slave holding towns she would encounter a group of children after one caught her eye. Freeing the rest, she would eliminate the contentious traders before taking the girl under her wing. Finding her magic potential to be extraordinarily high, she would begin instructing the child in her signature style, becoming notably attached in their years together. Eventually making the fiery child her own daughter while christening her with the name of Hiʻiakaikapoliopele (ヒーヤケーカポリオペル, Hīyakeekaporioperu; lit. Hi'iaka in the bosom of Pele). As with most higher , she would disappear suddenly, having come to rest inside her daughter's body. Pele would remerge from her dormant state upon the intensive battle that took place between her daughter and the guildmaster of Dawn Horizon. An epic clash that scarred the land as the two went at each other repeatedly, culminating in an all out hara-kiri as he sought to bring her daughter to his side. Twice she took control of her daughter's body, using it to sling insults and demonstrate a righteous fury. Making it abundantly clear that no "casanova or bishōnen prick" was going to take her daughter. However, she would not be able to demonstrate her full maternal wrath as she was forcibly pushed down by Mizuki, losing control as Pele met a powerful rage and will that she was responsible for cultivating. Eventually being banished to a corner of Nukumori's mind and body. Alas, she was not completely gone, materializing one last time from her daughter's shape to chat with her old friend Altheza. The two having a discussion about the children they adopted and raised while remarking that they had become soft in their centuries and millennia of existence. With one more almighty heave she would find herself pushed out for good, expelled from Nukumori's body before coalescing into a lava apparition. Pleased by the fortitude her child displayed, she would exit Mizuki's life for the time being, adopting a new persona of Mari Tachibana (橘真真, Tachibana Mari) as she returned to her excursions. Revisiting Bosco before settling in Seven for a time. Wanting to remain close even as her favorite child found herself. Appearance Personality History Abilities Magical Prowess Divine Magical Power: Lava God Slayer Magic Lava God Slayer Magic (溶岩滅神魔法, Yougan no Metsujin Mahō): Fire Magic Fire Magic (火の魔法, Hi no Mahō): Telepathy Telepathy (念話, Terepashī): Avatar Magic Avatar Magic (化身魔法, Keshin Mahō):